Ghosts/Aliens
Ghosts/Aliens 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Follow Mike *Kill the Junkies *Escape the complex with Mike Script ''Neil walks up to Mike , who is practicing ninja kicks in front of the meatball factory. Neil calls over to Mike , getting his attention as he stops practicing kicks 'Neil: '''Hey, Mike. '''Mike: '''Neil! My amigo, how goes it!? ''Neil and Mike fist-bump as they talk '''Neil: '''It's going good...how did your search for the aliens go? '''Mike: '''Oh, didn't find any aliens, or ghosts...I didn't find any ghosts-slash-aliens. '''Neil: '''Ah...bummer- '''Mike: '''But...but, I did find a clue. '''Neil: '''A clue? '''Mike: '''Yeah. Turns out they're plotting some bigass fucking invasion over in that there factory. '''Neil: '''The meatball factory? '''Mike: '''Yeah, the one that closed, like, ten years ago. '''Neil: '''Alright, I'm going with you- '''Mike: '''What-why? '''Neil: '''Because, that place is full of junkies who'll rob you blind, or worse- '''Mike : *Laughs* ''Neil, the aliens obviously killed the junkies when they took the factory over to use as a stronghold- '''Neil: '''Listen, I'm going with you or else- '''Mike: '''Or else what, old man? '''Neil: '''I'll...I'll ruin your plan- '''Mike: '''You wouldn't dare. '''Neil: '''Watch me. ''Neil faces the factory, cups his hands around his mouth like a megaphone, and yells at it. Mike tries to get Neil to stop as Neil continues yelling 'Neil: '''Hey, Aliens! Me and my buddy Mike here are gonna bust in and- ''Mike cups his hand over Neil's mouth, silencing him 'Mike: '''Shut up! You'll ruin everything! '''Neil: '''Then let me go with you- '''Mike: '''Alright, fine, what can you do? '''Neil: '''You forget I was in the service? '''Mike: '''Did the service train you on how to deal with aliens? '''Neil: '''I got to jump out of airplanes into warzones. ''Mike thinks for a second before answering Neil 'Mike: '''Fine. But remember, you're the amateur. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to follow Mike as he runs up to the factory's door. During the walk, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''What's the plan- '''Mike: '''Shh! Shut the fuck up, you'll put their beads on us! '''Neil: '''Alright. ''They arrive at the factory's door. Mike takes cover behind it as he addresses Neil 'Mike: '''Right, follow my lead. ''Mike slowly opens the door and enters the main part of the factory, calling out to whoever's inside 'Mike : '''Alright you grey-headed motherfuckers! Me and my buddy are here to kill you! ''Suddenly, a bunch of junkies rush up to Mike, knock him to the ground, and begin beating him up. The player is then instructed to kill the attacking junkies. While the junkies are beating Mike up, Mike will yell out to Neil 'Mike : '''Hey-Hey! Holy fucking shit! Get the fuck off me, you fucking junkie cunts! Neil! Help me, Neil! ''The player kills the junkies. After killing the junkies, Mike runs out of the factory, yelling out to Neil 'Mike: '''Let's fucking get out of here, amigo! ''The player is instructed run out of the complex with Mike, killing some pursing junkies along the way The player arrives outside the factory gates. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Mike and Neil run out of the complex and catch their breaths near the entrance gate 'Neil: '''Hey, you feeling okay? '''Mike: '''Yeah, I'm fine. '''Neil: '''You sure? They beat you up pretty good- '''Mike: '''Look, Neil, I'm fine...how about this, let's just take a break from hunting aliens and shit, just take it easy, right? '''Neil: '''Right- '''Mike: '''At least till these bruises heal. '''Neil: '''Right. Well...I got that moonshine stuff Lis and I are doing if you wanna give that a shot. Like I told you and your buddies, we can split the profits right down the middle, you can use your cash to do more of...this...this thing, whatever it is. '''Mike: '''Yeah, I'll look into it. '''Neil: '''Neato, I'll be seeing you around. Later on. ''Neil and Mike walk their separate ways Mission Passed